1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener or a closure especially adapted for use with bags and other flexible containers. More particularly, it relates to an improved form of fastener or closure which is both easy to open and close securely. Most especially, it relates to such a closure or fastener which is formed of flexible material.
2. Description of the prior art.
Closures for use with bags and similar flexible containers and formed from a small sheet of plastic material have been known for many years. Examples of such closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,122,477; 2,907,286; 3,348,595; and 4,026,418. With such closures, users sometimes experience difficulty in removing and reapplying the closures, and, therefore, they often discard them in favor of twist ties, rubber bands, and the like, or simply do without a closure. Thus, while the art pertaining to such closures is a well developed one, a need still remains for further improvement in them.